Up Is Where We Go From Here
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: A collection of Sam and Donna oneshots set at various points during and after the movie. Rated T for now but may increase later. Comments are appreciated xxxx
1. Fearless

**Hello guys!**

**I'm back writing Mamma Mia! fic again, I'm so happy.**

**For those of you waiting for me to update This Time It's Forever, its on hold indefinitely, until I find my muse and have got back into the swing of writing SamDonna again.**

**Never fear though, this is the start of my collection of SamDonna oneshots, just to keep you satisfied until I can update This Time It's Forever :D**

**Here's the first one, hope you like it**

**xxxxx**

**Fearless**

**Summary: Donna Sheridan is fearless when it comes to most things but when it comes to the man she loves, she's not quite so fearless but he can he allay her fears about giving him a second chance and win her heart again?**

"_Come on Donna, it's only the rest of your life,"_ Sam said after getting down on bended knee in front of the one woman who had captured his heart twenty one years previously.

Donna looked down at him, shocked and surprised at the turn of events that had led them to this moment, Sophie telling Sky that she didn't want to go ahead with the wedding and then Sam stopping the congregation as they made their way of out the church, professing his undying love to her. She couldn't believe he was here, proposing to her at what should've been her daughter's wedding. Her gaze met his, she couldn't give him an answer, at least not yet, she knew she had two choices: Say yes, give him a second chance and at the same time, surrender the independence that had become a part of her since Sophie had been born, or say no, break his heart and lose the second chance that his reappearance in her life had given her. Her mind was too scrambled to give him his answer at this moment in time. "Donna?" he questioned, fixing her with his gaze, lavishing upon her the same love and adoration that he had done twenty one years ago.

She looked at Rosie and then Tanya, who were stood either side of her, neither of them had to say anything to her, Donna knew that they wanted her to say yes to him, they'd seen how devastated she'd been when they'd gone their separate ways all those years ago, it had torn her apart to think that she'd been taken for a ride by the one and only man she'd ever truly loved. Both Rosie and Tanya had seen how Sam, Bill and Harry's arrival on the island had affected her and underneath all the angst, they both knew that it was only a matter of time before their true feelings for each other were once again unearthed and exposed to the world. Donna looked back at Sam and took a deep breath, "I…" she trailed off, "I just need a moment, I'll be outside," she finished.

Rosie and Tanya stared after her, aghast as she walked up the aisle, past Sam and towards the congregation who parted the way to allow Donna through. Sam's gaze followed her until she'd disappeared from sight before turning back to face Rosie, Tanya and the rest of the girls, "that wasn't exactly the reaction I'd been hoping for," he joked as he stood up, brushing down his trousers as he did so. Rosie and Tanya looked at each other before fixing their gaze upon him, flabbergasted that he was joking about the fact that Donna hadn't given him an answer to the proposal, "what?" he questioned as he saw the looks upon the Dynamos' faces.

"Don't just stand there Carmichael, go after her," Rosie said as she and Tanya moved towards him.

Sam began to back away from the Dynamos, towards the crowd of guys stood behind him, holding his hands up in surrender. "OK girls, I'm going," he said.

Sam walked up the aisle and towards the door. He stepped outside the small church and saw Donna stood with her back to him, gazing out at the jewel blue sea, watching the waves forming and crashing against the rocks below, the gales of wind were blowing the loose strands of hair about her face but to Sam, she had never looked so beautiful, she hadn't changed at all since he'd last seen her all those years ago. True, they had both gotten older but nothing had changed within themselves, they were just older and wiser than they had been back then. "Why now Sam? Donna questioned, she didn't even bother looking around, she instinctively knew it would be him, "what's brought all this on?"

Sam walked towards her and stood beside her, leaning his back against the wall so that he could look at her beautiful face as he spoke, "I wanted to make things right, do everything properly," he started, "I meant everything I said in there Donna, I've never stopped loving you."

Donna sighed to herself before finally steeling herself to meet his gaze, "how do I know that they're not empty words Sam eh?" she replied.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm serious about you Donna?"

For a few moments, Donna pondered Sam's last statement, what could she make him do to prove that he had meant what he had said in the church barely ten minutes ago. A smirk crossed her face as her mind conjured up the most insane of ideas but she dismissed them, knowing that although she could probably be forgiven for suggesting something madly insane, the sentimental soul inside her wouldn't allow it. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she finally looked up at Sam and allowed her gaze to lock with his, "kiss me," she simply said.

If Sam was a little bit taken aback by her request, he didn't show it as he moved towards her, moving aside the strands of hair that had blown across her face in the wind and tucking them behind her ear. He noticed the hitch in her breath as he touched her skin, sending sparks shooting through to every nerve ending in her body and smiled to himself, delighted that he could still make her feel that way after twenty one years apart. He pulled back and gazed into her emerald green eyes as they shone with anticipation, anticipation at what this kiss would feel like, would it be like a flashback to twenty one years before or would it simply prove that time had changed the way they felt about each other? Eventually, Sam moved towards her, cupping her face gently in his hands before drawing it slowly towards his own, their lips met in the softest of kisses, there was no hint of passion about it at all, it was almost a carbon copy of the first kiss they had shared all those years before, there was something so flawless and so sweetly innocent about the way he'd just kissed her, it had certainly left her wanting more and at the same time, it had reawakened all the pent-up feelings of love and security that she had associated with him twenty one years previously. He pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes, looking for a sign that she hadn't felt anything in that kiss, he saw no such sign, her eyes had misted over slightly, clouded by the overwhelming sensation of rediscovering the love she had buried so long ago for the man stood in front of her, it felt just as good to be back here with him now as it had back in the day, if not, even better. Sam grinned at her, assuming that the lack of protestation meant that she too had experienced the same soaring feeling in her heart as their lips met for the first time in over two decades. He leant back towards her, pressing his lips to hers once more, more firmly than before as his tongue sought to gently pry open her mouth and re-familiarise himself with the space inside, she gratefully accepted the welcome intrusion and parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. For several moments, they stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms, oblivious to the fact that Rosie and Tanya had reached the church door and had poked their heads around the church door to see what was happening between their best friend and Sam. They smiled at each other before withdrawing their heads, not wanting Donna to know that they were spying on her.

Both Donna and Sam finally pulled away when oxygen depletion became too much for either of them. They grinned at each other before resting their foreheads together, allowing their breathing to regulate before either of them spoke again. "I had to see if the old magic was still there," Donna finally said, by way of explanation for her request.

"And is it?" Sam questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly towards her.

Donna smiled up at him, "I think it is," she replied, "I just need to know that this is for real and you're not going to leave me again because I'm not sure I could take it if it happened again."

"Donna," Sam murmured softly to her as he kissed her gently on the forehead, "This is totally for real and I promise you, I won't ever leave you again, I know I did just that the first time around but deep down, I knew I'd be coming back and I should've told you that, I guess I did kind of deserve what I got though, after what I did."

"You can't just blame yourself Sam, it was partly my fault too. I was heartbroken when you told me you were engaged, I went off the rails and I guess that's why I went off with Bill and Harry, I was trying in vain to replace you, I failed because nobody could ever replace you, I've never really stopped loving you Sam, I probably thought I had for a while but all those feelings I had for you never truly went away,"

"So let's make it official," Sam said as, for the second time that day, he knelt to the ground and gazed up at her, "marry me, Donna Sheridan."

She looked down at him and all of a sudden, the fog of confusion that had coated her mind since his first proposal finally cleared and her answer became clear, there was only ever going to be one answer to this particular question. "Yes Sam, I will," Donna replied, her heart soaring as she accepted the proposal that had probably been in the pipeline for the last twenty one years.

Sam grinned at her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her off the ground and spinning her round, "Saaaaaaaammmmmm!" she squealed in excitement, "I'm not twenty anymore."

Sam put her down and gazed lovingly into her emerald green eyes, "you look twenty," he murmured softly to her.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Donna questioned towards him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I've been saving up all the lines for you," he replied, "now come on, we don't wanna waste this wedding, do we?"

"I guess not, come on,"

Sam grasped Donna's hand in his own before making his way back towards the church door, ready to start this new chapter in their lives together. Now, she was completely fearless about every aspect her life but most importantly, she had the man she'd loved again, after twenty one years apart and now, she felt like she could face anything. Their love for each other is flawless, really something, it's fearless.

* * *

**Like it? If so, press the button and let me know.**

**Next Oneshot: One Letter Changes Everything.**

**You wanna read it? You know what to do! **

**Also, if anyone has any oneshot ideas they'd like to pass onto me, feel free to either PM me or let me know in a review, I'd really appreciate some more ideas :D**

**xxxx**


	2. One Letter Changes Everything

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay in posting this, I've been a bit busy in the last week or so :)**

**Here it is anyway, hope you all like it.**

**And finally, this is dedicated to my beloved Twin, Laura, if it hadn't been for her, this idea would never have been written so thanks huni! **

**xxxx**

**One Letter Changes Everything**

**Summary: Resigned to the fact that Sam has lost the only woman he's ever truly loved, he decides to pack his bags and go back to New York but not before leaving Donna a letter that could change everything…**

"_Some air in here,"_ Donna said as she flung open her bedroom window, not noticing that Sam was actually sat below.

Sam watched as Sophie ran off back to the party, she knew she had to get away fast so that Donna didn't see her with Sam and ask awkward questions about what she was doing. Sam stayed sat on the wall, not particularly bothered by the fact he was missing the party, his main reason for being there at that moment in time was to try and calm the stormy waters that his reappearance had created. He sat and contemplated his question to Sophie, what was he doing here? Sophie had told him that he was there as a surprise for her mother but, after seeing the way Donna had reacted when she'd seen Bill, Harry and himself in the old goat house earlier that day, he was convinced that something was not quite right about this whole situation, there must have been another reason as to why Sophie had brought him here, something she wasn't telling him.

"_Somebody up there has got it in for me," _Donna said as she flopped onto the bed and stared upwards at the ceiling, pointing up at it to emphasise her point, _"I bet it's my mother."_

"_Oh, and wasn't she a ray of sunshine?" _Tanya replied.

Rosie laughed beside her but Donna wasn't really interested in seeing the funny side to what Tanya had just said, she only had one thing on her mind, _"I'm gonna go get them out of here,"_ she said before beginning to climb off the bed and wander towards her bedroom door.

She ignored the protests of her back-up girls as they followed suit, climbing off the bed and following her to the bedroom, "you can't do that Donna," Rosie said as she stood with her back to the door, blocking Donna's pathway out of the room.

"Why not Rosie? I don't want any of them here, especially if their presence is going to ruin Sophie's day,"

"If you go charging in there right now, asking them to leave, people are going to wonder why you're so set against them being there tomorrow. One of them is Sophie's father remember, so don't you think it's right that they're there to see her get married, even though you don't know which one it is," Rosie reasoned.

Donna looked at Rosie before wandering back towards the window, "I'm sure you both know that everyone makes mistakes, but why on earth did all three of mine have to turn up at the same time?" she questioned before slamming the window shut once more.

Donna had no idea that Sam was still sat upon the wall beneath her bedroom window and had heard the entire conversation she had just had with her Dynamos. His heart had sunk as he'd heard her last utterance, was that all he was to her? A mistake? He had just heard her say the one thing he didn't ever want to hear her say and at the same time, she had unwittingly broken his heart for the second time, she'd unwittingly broke it the first time when he'd come back to the island after first going back to New York to tell Lorraine that he couldn't marry her and been told that she'd gone off with some other guy, he had been devastated that he'd lost her back then, all because he had chosen to keep his relationship status a secret from her, one stupid decision that had seemingly cost him so much in terms of what his future could've been like, a future with Donna. He was still paying the price for that mistake and it seemed Donna wasn't ever going to forgive for what he'd done back then. Sam reached into his trouser pocket and his fingers closed around the solid gold band that languished in there, in that instant, he realised, there was nothing left for him on this island, least of all Donna. He knew Sophie would be gutted that he wasn't going to be at the wedding but he wasn't prepared to stick about and watch her get married, knowing that he wasn't in the least bit welcome, he hated the tension between himself and Donna and he had tried to alleviate it, but she just wasn't being responsive to it. Sam sighed quietly to himself before sliding off his perch upon the wall, taking one last look at the villa that he himself had drawn upon that menu for her all those years ago, before turning his back on the villa and Donna forever.

* * *

The night slowly wore on and before Donna knew it, it was gone midnight and most of the revellers had gone off to bed, to get their beauty sleep before the wedding. Soon enough, the only three people still up were Donna, Tanya and Rosie. Thankfully, she hadn't seen Sam, Bill or Harry since their unwelcome appearance earlier that evening, she still wanted to get rid of them but had no idea of how she'd be able to persuade them to go and at the same time, avoid people questioning why she didn't want them to be at her daughter's wedding. A sharp thud against the bar pulled Donna out of her thoughts as she turned around, "I think Tanya's had a tad too much to drink, don't you Rosie?" she questioned, giggling slightly at Tanya slumped over the bar.

"I think so, who's going to carry her up?" Rosie replied.

Donna put down the glasses that she'd just collected from the tables down onto the bar, "I'll carry her," she said as she wandered towards Tanya and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders.

Donna wrapped one of her arms around Tanya's waist and positioned the other underneath her knees before lifting her off the barstool and heading off in the direction of the guest bedroom that Tanya was sleeping in for the duration of her stay.

Once they'd managed to get Tanya up to the guest bedroom, they undressed her, with great difficulty and wrapped her svelte frame in the silk dressing gown she had brought with her. Donna and Rosie stood by the door and watched as Tanya slept on, "do you think she'll be OK?" Donna questioned.

"She'll be fine Donna, she always is, I'll come and sort her out in the morning, don't you worry," Rosie replied.

Donna put her hand up to her mouth and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn, "I'm going to go and turn in myself, leave the cleaning until morning, night Rose," she said as she leant across to kiss her cheek.

"Night Don, sleep tight," Rosie said as she followed Donna out of Tanya's guest bedroom and made her way to her own bedroom.

Donna quietly made her way towards her own bedroom and slowly slid open the door, closing it softly behind her. She flicked on the light switch and immediately, it illuminated her small bedroom, casting its light upon an envelope that lay upon her bedroom floor. Donna looked down at it, slightly surprised and curious as to who it was from. Her curiosity got the better of her eventually as she bent down to pick the letter up, she saw her name on the front and immediately, she knew who this was from, she'd recognise his handwriting anywhere but why was he writing to her? She sat herself down upon her bed, removed her shoes and crossed her legs underneath her before she opened the envelope, sliding her finger underneath the lip and wriggling it about so that the paper came apart. Out of the envelope fluttered a solitary piece of paper, into her lap. Donna cast the envelope aside and picked up the piece of paper inside, unfolded it and began to read.

_Donna,_

_I'm so sorry for all the trouble that my arrival on the island has caused for you, I thought I was doing the right thing by turning up completely out of the blue like that, after hearing your conversation with Rosie and Tanya earlier this evening, I've realised that there's nothing for me to stay here for, its quite clear you don't want me here so I'm going back to New York and this'll be the last you'll hear from me._

_I know I could've gone without even saying a word to you but there's just a couple of things I need to say to you before I go back to The Big Apple. I want you to know that I even after you said you never wanted to see me again after finding out about Lorraine, I came back for you, I thought you'd be waiting for me but when I arrived, the guys I spoke to said you were off with someone other guy, so you see, I loved you back then and, I'm going to be honest with you here, I haven't ever stopped loving you. Not a day has gone by since we split up all those years ago when I haven't thought about how things could've been for us, if things had been different. _

_But, as I said, you made your feelings quite clear to me earlier this evening but I just had to get all this off my chest before I disappear out of your life for good._

_I love you Donna Sheridan, now and forever._

_My love always_

_Sam xxx_

Donna finished reading and almost immediately, her grip upon the paper slackened and the letter fell onto the bed. It was only then that she felt her tears creating a salty path down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he'd overheard her conversation with the Dynamos earlier that evening, it seemed kind of ironic to her that while she'd been trying to concoct a plan to get rid of the three guys, one of them had already been planning to make their getaway. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on him since his surprise arrival on the island, it had been the shock of seeing her three past lovers turning up on the island that had caused her to act so harshly towards all of them, but especially Sam. His reappearance had stirred up quite a few memories in her, things that she thought she'd forgotten. Deep down, she knew that Sam wasn't her mistake, her behaviour towards him since that morning had been the only mistake. Donna wondered how long that letter had been sat upon her bedroom floor, surely he actually knew that there wasn't going to be another ferry docking in Kalokairi until Monday? Whether he did or not was completely irrelevant to Donna now, the only thing that mattered to her now was finding Sam and apologising for the way she had behaved towards him and Bill and Harry today. She also needed to tell him something, something that she knew would change his mind about leaving the island…

Donna climbed off the bed and made a dash for the door, not even bothering to put her shoes back on, there was no time for that. She quietly climbed down her stairs and practically ran through the reception area into the courtyard. She began to slow down as she saw the vast expanse of golden sand and sea, now glittering wildly in the dead of the night. Donna saw Bill's boat floating lazily upon the water and looked around for any sign of Sam but she could see none. Eventually, she sat herself down upon a patch of sand, digging her feet into the mass of gold particles that lay there. It was in the dead of night that Donna truly appreciated the beauty of the location in which she had chosen to live and set up her business, she looked around the beach, empty, as she would've expected it to be, everyone else on the island was probably tucked in their beds, sleeping soundly, or in Tanya's case, a drink induced stupor. She knew the island of Kalokairi like the back of her hand but there was something about this particular beach that set her heart racing everytime, all of a sudden, she remembered, this was the beach upon which she and Sam had shared their first kiss and then later that same evening, made love. The recollection of these particularly special memories caused another wave of tears to overcome Donna as she rested her head against her knees, crying over her lost love once again. "God Sam, I love you too," she murmured in between sobs.

Little did she know that the person who could've been on the receiving end of that utterance had heard it from his hiding place behind one of the leafy trees, he hadn't gone, having remembered that there wasn't going to be a ferry docking at Kalokairi again until Monday. Sam stepped out from the shadows of his hiding place and walked up behind her, she didn't notice him approach as her head was once again resting against her knees, he leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, causing her head to rise from her knees at the contact, she turned around and a grin appeared on her face when she realised it was Sam, "Sam!" she exclaimed, "your letter…I thought you'd gone."

"I was planning to," he replied as he moved around and sat himself down next to her, "but not only did I realise that there wasn't going to be a ferry to get me back to the mainland at this time of night, there wasn't going to be a ferry docking here until Monday." he said, Donna laughed slightly, he couldn't leave the island now even if he wanted to. He turned her head to face him and cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that she'd cried barely minutes before. "Did you mean it Donna, when you said you loved me too?" he finally asked.

Donna's gaze met his and she smiled at him, "of course I did Sam, I guess it took reading your letter to make me realise that the only mistake that's been made was me acting like a complete bitch to you, Bill and Harry when you arrived, I'm sorry Sam,"

"You don't need to apologise, just kiss me now and we'll forget all about it,"

Donna smiled at him before leaning across and pressing a soft and gentle kiss to his awaiting lips. She pulled away and smiled at him before he pulled her back towards him, sinking his lips onto hers, more passionately than before. Once again, they pulled away, "stay with me Sam," Donna murmured.

Sam looked at her, "are you sure you want this?" he questioned, not wanting to force her into anything she didn't want.

Donna nodded, "I'm sure," she replied, "come on, we'd better be going, especially as Sophie's getting married later on today."

Sam nodded back as he stood up, brushing the sand off his trousers before offering Donna his hand. She gratefully accepted it, entwining her fingers around his as she stood up. Without warning, Sam wrapped an arm around Donna's waist and scooped her up in his arms, "Sam!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing?" she questioned before nestling her head into the crook of his neck to stifle the giggles.

"What does it look like, I'm carrying you to your sleeping quarters. Plus, you've got no shoes on and I wouldn't want you to catch yourself,"

Donna giggled quietly into the crook of Sam's neck as he carried her away from the beach and across the courtyard, in the direction if her bedroom. They both had only one thing on their minds, rekindling the love they had shared twenty one years before.

* * *

**Comments please :D Not sure when the next one will be up, haven't even written it yet!**

**xxxx**


	3. The Ride Of Her Life

**Hey guys! Here's the next oneshot for you, sorry its taken a while, real-life kind of took over for a bit because I've been settling into my new job and working some strange hours.**

**Here it is anyway, hope this is worth the wait!**

**And finally, this is solely dedicated to Shanice, to whom I promised I'd write a smutty oneshot next, hope you enjoy it sweetie! :D**

**M-rated content by the way ;)**

**

* * *

**

The Ride Of Her Life

**Summary: On their wedding night, Sam plans a surprise for his new bride and takes her on a boat trip she'll never forget. Donna/Sam smut and fluff.**

Donna stood on the edge of the jetty, watching as Sophie and Sky's boat sailed further and further away from the island that for the last twenty years had been her home. She felt sad that her daughter had spread her wings and flown the nest but at the same time, she felt proud because Sophie had finally worked out what it was she truly wanted. Tonight was the beginning of a new life for the two of them, Sophie's new life travelling the world with Sky and getting a taste of life away from Kalokairi and Donna's new life with Sam, making up for the time they'd spent apart. Sam walked up behind her and rested his chin on his shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist, gently kissing the side of her head, "are you OK?" he asked her.

Donna slowly nodded her head, making a rather futile attempt to blink away her tears as she did so, "I'm OK," she muttered, "I'm sad Soph's left but at the same time, I'm glad she's worked out what she wants in her life and also, I have you back in my life so I guess that has softened the blow slightly."

"She'll always be your little girl, no matter how far away she is, that'll never change,"

Donna smiled as she turned around and draped her arms around his neck, "you're always the voice of reason aren't you Sam?"

"Only to you,"

Donna grinned broadly at him before leaning towards him to press a soft kiss to his lips. Sam responded and immediately deepened the kiss, Harry coughed in the background, causing them to spring apart, "if two are going to do that," he started, "can you please get a room?"

Sam and Donna giggled, "come on, let's get back to the reception" he said, before moving his lips to the edge of Donna's ear and whispering, "we'll save _that_ for later," into it.

Donna smirked at him, she knew exactly what Sam was alluding to. They had only left their reception to see Sophie and Sky so they both knew they couldn't sneak off and celebrate their marriage in the way they wanted to just yet, the Dynamos would be on to them for sure. Donna turned back, taking one last glance at the large expanse of ocean in front of her, despite knowing that Sophie and Sky's boat would've sailed into the night long before now and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist before following him, Bill and Harry back up the jetty and back towards the wedding reception on the taverna.

* * *

The party was full in swing on the taverna when Sam, Donna, Bill and Harry got back. She kissed Sam softly on the lips and walked off in search of her back-up girls. "Right, now that Donna's gone off to find Rosie and Tanya," Sam started, turning to face Bill and Harry, "I need your help."

"With what?" Bill questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way back down to the beach,"

"Why are we going back down to the beach?" Harry asked.

"Just stop talking and keep walking," Sam said as he ushered Bill and Harry back down the steps that they'd just climbed up, looking behind him every few moments to check that Donna hadn't spotted him sneaking away, he didn't want her to find out about the surprise he was planning too soon.

Donna eventually found Rosie and Tanya sat at the bar, occupying two of the stools dotted around the bar. Donna tapped Tanya on the shoulder and she spun around, "ah, there you are Donna," she said, "me and Rosie were wondering where you'd got to, we were thinking you'd sneaked off with that drop dead gorgeous husband of yours to celebrate without us!"

"We weren't gone that long," Donna replied defensively.

"Long enough for a quick fumble on the sand,"

"We only went to see Sophie off,"

"Keep telling yourself that Sheridan," Tanya said as she picked up the cocktail glass that she'd rested upon the bar.

Donna scowled at her before reaching forwards and picking up the cocktail that Rosie had just ordered for her.

* * *

Sam, Bill and Harry re-emerged onto the taverna a little while later. "Thanks for the help guys," Sam said to them.

"No worries mate, Donna'll love it," Bill replied.

"She will," Harry agreed, "and we'll keep Rosie and Tanya away from the beach, so they don't end up spying on you."

"We'll lock them in the cellar if we have to,"

Sam laughed, "thanks for that," he said before heading into the crowd in search of his beautiful bride.

He eventually found her on the makeshift dancefloor with Rosie and Tanya, she had her back to him so she didn't know he was approaching. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, she squealed slightly but then started to giggle when she realised it was Sam, "where did you disappear off to?" she asked him, she had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the loud music being blasted out through the loudspeaker.

"I just had to go and sort out my wedding present for you," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to her neck before he spoke.

Donna turned around in his arms, draping her arms around his neck and across his shoulders, "so what is this present then?" she questioned.

"Now if I told you that darling, it wouldn't be a surprise,"

"So when are you going to show me?"

"When do you want me to?"

Donna glanced around, looking for Rosie and Tanya, who were dancing with Bill and Pepper respectively. She doubted they'd notice her sneaking off now, Tanya was almost half-cut anyway. "Now," she replied, "no time like the present."

Sam smirked at her before pressing a firm kiss to her awaiting lips, a promise of what was to come. He grasped his bride's hand firmly in his before manoeuvring his way through the crowds of people on the dancefloor to its edge. Donna willingly followed him, her heart began to race inside her chest, pulsating with anticipation at what Sam had planned for the rest of their evening.

Sam and Donna didn't stop walking until they reached the beach, when he suddenly came to a stop. He turned to his new wife and smiled reassuringly at her, "close your eyes," he said to her. Donna looked sceptically up at him, "trust me." She nodded towards him and closed her eyes, just as he'd told her to. Sam put his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see where she was going and skilfully manoeuvred her towards the jetty, where Bill's boat was docked, waiting for the two of them, "you can open them now," he murmured into her ear as he removed his hands from in front of her eyes.

Donna opened her eyes and her gaze focussed on Bill's boat, stood waiting for them near the jetty. "This is my surprise?" she questioned.

"Part of it yes, Bill let me borrow the boat for the evening so we could celebrate our marriage without any distractions. Let's be honest here, if we'd consummated our marriage on dry land, Rosie and Tanya would no doubt come and distract us so I thought that if we were out to sea, they wouldn't think of doing that," Sam replied as he tenderly ran his thumbs over his wife's prominent cheekbones.

"You've certainly given this a fair bit of thought,"

"I did have a little bit of help from Bill and Harry but…yeah, I have,"

"God I love you so much Sam," Donna said as she cupped his face in her hands, drawing it closer to her own and placing a soft, tender kiss against his lips, showing her appreciation for the amount of thought he'd put into their wedding night.

"Come on, let's get on," Sam said once they finally pulled away.

Donna nodded as Sam helped her onto the boat before following closely behind. Sam grasped her hand in his once more before moving across the boat's deck. Donna gasped as she saw what Sam had prepared, he had decorated the boat with candles, their light flickered as a gentle breeze, the remnants of the heavy wind that had hit the island earlier on, blew through the air. He had also laid out a blanket upon the deck and sprinkled rose petals upon the top. Words completely failed Donna at that moment, she was too overwhelmed by Sam's romantic gesture to string together a complete sentence. "Make yourself comfortable sweetheart," he murmured into her flowing blonde locks, "I won't be a moment."

Sam pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head before heading off to retrieve something from inside the boat as Donna took her shoes off and sat herself down upon the petal-strewn blanket, waiting for her new husband to re-emerge onto the deck. Soon enough, he did just that, climbing back onto the deck, bringing with him a bottle of champagne, contained in an ice bucket to keep it reasonably cool. He wandered towards his new wife and placed the bucket down beside the blanket before reaching across to untie the boat, just allowing it to drift in the tranquil seas just off Kalokairi. Sam sat himself down next to Donna and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her luscious, awaiting lips. They pulled away and gazed lovingly into the eyes of the other, easily getting themselves lost in the orbs that had been denied them for over twenty one years, "thank you Donna," Sam finally said, breaking the blissful silence that had descended between the reunited couple.

Donna cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly at him, "what for Sam?" she questioned, despite deep down already knowing the answer.

Sam reached towards the ice bucket and popped open the cork before taking out the two glasses that he'd put in the bucket and pouring the bubbly liquid into each of them. He handed one to Donna before he opened his mouth to answer her question, "for making me the happiest man alive," he simply replied.

Donna flashed her heart-stopping smile in his direction. "You don't need to thank me Sam," she said, "if any thanks are to be given out by anyone here, they should be by me," she continued, taking a sip of champagne before pressing on, "with you, I know I'm going to be happy forever and without you, especially now that Soph's gone, I might have been lonely forever so you see Sam, you saved me from that, I don't know what I'd have done without Sophie but having you back in my life will make the whole thing easier. I'll still miss her but as I said down on the jetty, having you back will make it better."

Sam smiled at her before taking a sip from his own glass of champagne. He set it down beside the blanket before doing the same to Donna's. Sam leant towards her and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, gently pushing her backwards until she was lying upon the blanket strewn with rose petals. He moved his body slightly so that one of his knees was resting in between Donna's slightly parted legs before leaning downwards to press a firm kiss to her lips. Sam swept his tongue slowly across her top lip, silently asking for the access that his inquisitive tongue so desperately craved. She soon gave in, knowing that her attempts to resist his romantic advances were futile, he'd break her soon enough. Donna slowly but surely opened her mouth to allow him the entrance he craved, which she knew would inevitably lead to something else entirely. His tongue slowly moved around the contours of her mouth as hers did the exact same thing while her arms curled themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Sam soon broke the kiss and Donna moaned out loud, almost in frustration but that was soon alleviated when his lips found her neck, sucking gently at her pulse points and her moans of frustration barely seconds before evolved into moans of satisfaction. Sam smirked into her skin, knowing that he had her exactly where he wanted her. His kisses soon trailed down her neck and across her collarbone before moving back up to her lips as his hand rested upon her thigh, his other hand reached around his wife's back, attempting to find the zip upon her dress, Sam's free hand eventually found what it was looking for and slid the zip downwards, he lifted his head from where it had been buried snugly into the crease of Donna's neck so that he could slip the dress off her shoulders. Once he'd done that, Sam leant downwards and pressed a searing kiss to her shoulder, causing Donna to shiver in delight beneath him. He sat back up and slipped the dress further downwards, exposing her naked breasts to him for the first time in twenty one years, he hardened almost instantaneously at the sight. Donna smirked at him, allowing her gaze to flick from his face down his erection, still being contained in his boxers and trousers, "seen something you like Mr. Carmichael?" she teased him.

Sam smirked back at her, "I think I may have Mrs. Carmichael," he teased back.

He leant back downwards and, for the briefest of seconds, his lips hovered over breast before closing over one of her already slightly stiffened nipples, caused by the light evening breeze still in the air. Sam's tongue circled the peak, teasing them even further. Donna moaned out loud once more and threw her head back against the blanket beneath her, she arched her back further towards him, pressing herself even closer to his begging erection, even though it was still was still trapped in the confinement of his boxers and trousers, she could still feel it clear as day against her, that was how badly he wanted her at the moment in time. The delicate sensation of his lips was enough to cause Donna to completely forget where they were at that moment in time, she had surrendered herself fully to him twenty one years before and had now done the same again, but this time she knew that he wouldn't be doing another disappearing act anytime soon, he was going to stay forever.

After what seemed like hours later to Donna, Sam finally swapped around, repeating his ministrations upon her other breast, causing shivers to once again shoot through every nerve ending of her body, making her only too aware of how this evening was going to end up. She had of course known what was going to happen at some point that evening, it was their wedding night after all but the last place Donna would've expected them to consummate their reunion would've been upon the deck of Bill's boat. She couldn't control the way her body reacted whenever Sam came within an inch of her, he caused the butterflies in the pit of her stomach to spread their wings and flutter about wildly in line with the beating of her heart, it always beat faster whenever she was around him, it was the affect he had on her and she knew she wouldn't change that for the world. Sam soon lifted his head from her chest and pressed his lips to hers once more in a passionate kiss. At this point, Donna seized her opportunity, it didn't seem fair to her that she was being deprived of lavishing attention upon her husband's gorgeous body when he was doing the exact same thing to her so, whilst her lips were happily plastered to his, her hands grasped the hem of his shirt and painstakingly slowly began to undo the buttons, one by one. Once she'd undone the final button, Donna pushed the cotton material off his broad, masculine shoulders and gradually down his arms. She broke the kiss and Sam looked down at her, curious as to why she'd stopped their heated exchange of kisses, she smirked wickedly up at him before sitting up and then turning over, so that she was now straddling him, her dress gathered at her waist. She made short work of his shirt and soon cast it aside, not needed for what they both had in mind. Donna looked down on him, still smirking wickedly at him as she rested the palms of her hands either side of his head and leant forwards, causing her breasts to brush against his now exposed chest. He gasped at the feeling, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out, he needed her now but more than that, he wanted to make sure she was ready for what they both knew would occur that evening. Donna's gaze locked with that of Sam's and once more, she smirked at him playfully at him before beginning to move her hips from side to side, in an attempt to rid herself of the turquoise garment that formed the most obvious barrier to consummating her reunion with the man of her dreams. The dress soon fell away, leaving her in nothing more than her black lace panties. Sam momentarily lost his breath, taking a moment to savour this sight before him, his nearly-naked wife. His wife, _his wife_, he kept repeating those two words to himself, she was finally all his, after twenty one years apart, they had the rest of their lives together and Sam was going to make sure that these were the best years of her life. Donna pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his cheek before she continuing further down, planting kisses to his jawline and then his neck before reaching his chest, Donna's lips hovered for a brief moment over one of his nipples before taking it in between her teeth and gently biting down upon it, he gasped at the sensation as his wife's tongue darted across it to soothe before swapping around to repeat her ministrations. Once she'd finished, Donna continued further south, pressing soft kisses to his stomach before coming into contact with the waistband of his trousers, smiling playfully to herself as she did so. Her hands moved from where they had been rested at either side of his head and found the belt upon his trousers. She soon undone that and before Sam knew what was happening, his trousers had been cast aside, just like his shirt, not needed.

Donna's hands brushed against the front of his boxers and Sam's erection twitched at the contact, "don't tease me woman," he murmured softly to her.

Donna looked up at him and he saw the wicked glint in her eyes, he'd missed that so much, he was so unbelievably grateful to the turn of events that had led him to this moment and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life making her happy, Donna was now his number one priority, his two boys were grown-ups now and didn't need him around quite so much as they had done when they were younger. He was soon dragged out of his reverie when he felt Donna's hands grasp the waistband of his boxers and slowly but surely dragged them downwards until they had been completely discarded, along with the rest of his clothes. Sam rested his hands upon Donna's waist and sat up before turning them both over so that she was now underneath his weight, powerless to resist his advances any longer, she had done that for so long and now, she couldn't hold back any longer, she needed him now. Sam knew, of course, because he felt exactly the same about her, he needed her, now more than ever. His fingers slipped underneath the black lace of her panties and slowly dragged them down his wife's slender legs, pressing soft, tender kisses to her inner thighs as he did so, causing Donna's breath to hitch in her throat. "Now who's being a tease?" she questioned towards him, reminding him of his utterance barely a few minutes before.

Sam looked up at her and smirked at her as he removed the final barrier to the consummation of their marriage before he moved back up so that his head was level with hers. They gazed into each other's eyes, one again losing themselves in the moment. Up until a few hours ago, Donna hadn't realised how badly her body had craved him but now she had him back in her life, she was only too aware of the feelings that his reappearance had stirred up inside her, feelings that had come to the surface earlier that evening and even deeper ones that would be communicated through the passionate art of lovemaking within minutes. Donna smiled up at him and draped her arms around his shoulders before unfurling them so that her fingers could begin a tantalising journey down his chest, and towards his stomach before continuing further downwards. Her intended destination became clear to Sam soon enough as he felt her touch upon his manhood, he gasped out loud as she began to stroke his hardened erection up and down agonisingly slowly, "please Sam," she begged him in a whisper, "we've already waited twenty one years, I don't think I can hold out much longer."

Sam smiled downwards at her, he didn't need to hear anymore, they were both ready for this, they'd waited twenty one years, he couldn't deprive her of the beauty of what they had when they were together any longer, they'd both been without it for so long and now, they didn't have to be, they were back together and this time, he would make sure it was forever.

Sam moved himself into position but was caught off-guard when Donna wrapped her legs around his waist, guiding him inside her. He gasped as he felt her womanhood surround him completely, he hadn't felt his happy or alive in so many years, it was like he'd lost a part of himself when he and Donna had separated all those years ago but now, he felt like he had the other half of his heart back, and he couldn't be happier.

He kept their pace slow and steady to begin with, not wanting to bring her to the edge of sexual oblivion too soon, he wanted to remember their wedding night forever and he knew that she felt the same way too, they had both waited so long for this night, this moment and all those years of loneliness would be firmly confined to the past, where they belonged, they had their future to look forward to now. "I love you so much, Donna Carmichael," Sam murmured.

Donna gasped as she felt Sam move within her and threw her back backwards onto the blanket beneath her head, "I love you too Sam," she gasped once more before their lips met.

Sam's tongue dived into her mouth and immediately sought hers out, duelling with it for control. Donna's fingernails dug into his back, holding on for dear life as he plunged deeper into her sexually charged lower body with every thrust. Any thoughts of the two of them being spotted by any of the partygoers on the island that had once plagued Donna's mind had now completely vanished, her mind was too thickly blanketed by love and desire for the man laying on top of her to give a second thought to anyone who might catch them. The only thing that mattered to her at that present moment was Sam and the overwhelming desire to have him on top of her, making love to her until neither of them could walk. "Oh Jesus Sam!" Donna moaned over and over again as he quickened the movement of his hips.

Donna met every single one of Sam's thrusts with one of her own as they both hurtled ever closer to the final result that they both so desperately craved, both of them were desperate to have their minds torn to shreds by the sheer force of their individual orgasms that would signal the consummation of their marriage. Donna's back began to arch towards him, letting Sam know that she was close to feeling that final mind-numbing release. Soon enough, she moaned out loud, shattering the otherwise peaceful evening as her orgasm engulfed her, consuming her completely. Her feminine muscles tensed around him as her hips bucked uncontrollably against his and that was all it took to send Sam toppling over the edge into sexual oblivion as he ejaculated deep inside the warm moistness of his wife's womanhood. He collapsed on top of her, spent and at the same time, still unbelievably happy about the fact that he was back with the woman of his dreams.

Once their breathing had finally evened out, Sam withdrew from Donna and laid himself down beside her, she shuffled towards him and rested her head upon his damp, perspiring chest, pressing soft tender kisses against it as she listened to the beating of his heart, the heart that she had captured twenty one years previously, she smiled to herself as she felt one of his strong arms wrap itself around her waist. Sam gently kissed the top of her head as they lay in silence upon the deck, staring upwards at the night sky dotted with stars. "What are you thinking about Sam?" Donna questioned, breaking the silence that had descended between them as she caught sight of the thoughtful look upon her new husband's face.

He looked towards her and flashed her his trademark grin, "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have found you again, the kind of love we have comes just once in a lifetime and we're so lucky to have been given a second chance, some people don't get that but I'm glad we have," he replied.

Tears of happiness began to well up in Donna's eyes as he spoke, "me too," she murmured, "I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."

Sam leant towards her and kissed her softly on the lips, "neither can I baby," he murmured back.

Donna smiled before leaning her head back against his chest and closing her eyes, allowing the peace and tranquillity to lull her into a light but serene slumber, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, she knew she'd be safe.

* * *

**Comments please! Next oneshot's going to be smutty too, if you want it, you know what to do ;)**

**xxxxx**


	4. When Needs Must Be Met

**Hey guys! Here's the next oneshot for you, sorry its taken a while, been busy with work and have had other fics to occupy me too. But, I finally managed to get my backside into gear and got this written.**

**This oneshot is dedicated to three people, my facebook friend Rachel, for letting me use her idea for this oneshot, Shanice for requesting another smutty oneshot and finally, to my Beloved Twin Laura, Happy Second Texting Anniversary huni, you know what I mean ;)**

**Also, to everyone in the UK, Happy First Anniversary of the DVD release :D**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

When Needs Must Be Met

**Summary: Set after the wedding but before the reception. It seems that twenty one years of repressed desires are going to get the better of Sam and Donna and so they do, in the strangest of places.**

Donna sat herself back down in the chair that she had vacated no fewer than three times since she'd arrived in the chapel for daughter's wedding to Sky. She looked up at Sam and smiled, still struggling to comprehend the course of events that had led them to this moment, the two of them, married, after twenty one years apart. He rested his hand upon her cheek and she gasped at the contact as she felt the familiar shivers that he induced in her travelled through her body, reawakening all those feelings towards him that she thought she'd lost. How wrong she had been, they had never been lost, twenty one years was a very long time to have those kind of feelings for someone and not have them there to reciprocate them, no, the feelings Donna had held for Sam had never been lost, she had simply buried them because it was too painful to think about the love she had lost when she had slammed the door upon him and them after finding out that was in fact, already spoken for. Donna had poured all her energy into raising Sophie and giving her a decent upbringing and that had certainly paid off because she now she had the most beautiful daughter, now twenty and a grown up woman and also, her true love back in her life, she had the best of both worlds and was going to make the most of the fact that Sam was back with her now, after so long apart.

"Donna?" Rosie questioned, breaking Donna out of her reverie, "are you and Sam coming down to the reception or not?" she continued.

Donna looked up at her and then towards Sam and Tanya. She looked around the chapel and realised that they were the only ones left in there, the rest of the wedding guests had presumably already started making their way down to the taverna for the reception, "you and Tanya go on ahead Rosie, me and Sam will catch up," she finally said, catching and holding Sam's gaze to ensure he understood her deliberate double meaning.

He winked at her, making sure she knew he'd caught onto the latent content of her last utterance. "Don't be too long then, the reception can't start without you two," Rosie said before linking her arm through Tanya's and they both wandered towards the double doors of the chapel.

Neither Donna not Sam said anything to each other until the sound of Tanya's heels clicking against the ground below her feet had completely disappeared, ensuring that they were indeed completely alone. Their gazes locked once more and they smiled at each other, he knelt down in front of her and rested his hands upon her knees, "alone at last," he murmured to her.

Donna grinned at him and leant forwards, cupping his face in her hands and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his awaiting lips. She pulled away and smiled at him, "indeed we are," she replied, "but we've got a reception to get to Mr. Carmichael," she added before pushing his hands off her knees and getting to her feet.

Sam followed her lead and got to his feet before moving towards her, "you're such a tease, Mrs. Carmichael," he whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and finding that spot just below her earlobe that never failed to send her resistance and her senses hurtling towards meltdown, this time was no exception. As his lips made contact with that sensitive spot, a loud gasp emanated from Donna's lips as she flung her head backwards and draped her arms around Sam's shoulders to support herself. He still had the same effect on her as he had done twenty one years ago, and, if it was even possible, she loved it even more now. He pulled away and grinned wickedly at her, "now who's being a tease?" she breathed.

Sam continued to grin at her, "I don't know what you're talking about,' he innocently replied.

"Yes you do," Donna countered, "and whatever your intention is, the teasing is working."

"Is it?"

Donna nodded and gently, seductively bit down upon her bottom lip, playfully smirking in his direction, urging him to make the next move, she knew what his next move was going to be, she just wanted him to be the one to make it. He took the hint soon enough and grasped her hand in his before beginning to walk, with great purpose, back towards the front of the chapel, in the direction of a door tucked away in the corner of the chapel. Donna dutifully followed him, her heart beginning to hammer against her ribcage, excited and slightly curious as to where her new husband was going to take her. Sam stopped outside the door and Donna stopped beside him he turned to face her, smirking slightly as he did so, "what are you planning Sam?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He didn't answer, he simply grasped the door handle with his free hand and turned it. The door swung inwards, allowing the two of them to enter the chapel's vestry. They stepped inside and Sam closed the door behind the two of them. An audience was something that he knew Donna wouldn't want and he didn't want that either, no-one could ever witness what was about to happen between the two newlyweds, this act they were about to partake in was something sacred, something special to the two, not to be witnessed by anyone else, just the two of them, in the moment. Finally, Sam looked up at Donna and smiled at her. "I simply can't wait," he said simply, "I can't wait until tonight," he reiterated, ensuring that she understood what he meant, "I need…I want you, now."

The rate of Donna's heartbeat increased tenfold, her heart was now beating so fast, she was convinced that if Sam strained his ears hard enough, he'd be able to hear it thumping away. She knew only too well how he was feeling at that moment, she felt it too, she didn't want to wait until later to consummate their marriage and if she was honest, there was something strangely thrilling and so deliciously naughty about doing it in the vestry of the chapel in which they had been married, maybe it was because she saw the act she and Sam were about to indulge in as a rebellion against the mother she hadn't spoken to for so many years. Her mother had been very old-fashioned and was the type of woman to maintain that there was a time and a place for sex, in bed at night. Her mother had been far from impressed with the promiscuous attitude Donna had adopted in her late teens and early twenties, which had resulted in Sophie's conception, and mother and daughter severed all ties when Donna had made that fateful phone call home to drop the bombshell of her pregnancy. That was then and this was now, there was no mother around, telling her how to behave, there was no-one there to judge her for what was about to happen and even if there had been, she wouldn't have stood for it, she was headstrong like that. Finally, she looked up into his eyes, gleaming with love, lust, desire, for her, the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know, she wanted this too but he had to hear the words come from her first, to ensure that she did want this and it wasn't him misinterpreting the signs. "I want it too Sam," she murmured softly, "I want you too."

He grinned broadly down at her before crashing his lips down onto hers; she gratefully accepted them, opening her mouth so his inquisitive tongue could enter and explore the contours once more. Her tongue followed a similar path into his mouth as her arms wrapped themselves around his broad masculine shoulders before her hands worked their way up into his hair. Sam's hands gently ran through her blonde flowing locks and fiddled about for a few seconds as he attempted to unfasten the clips that were holding her hair in place. Soon enough, he removed the clips and her blonde hair fell into a bounce over her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, closer to the evidence of his physical need for her and he giggled into the kiss as she felt his erection against the inside of her thigh. Her arms unfurled themselves from around his neck and her hands made their way down his chest, grasping the lapels of his jacket in her hands, painstakingly slowly undoing the buttons before pulling the material off his back and discarding it on the floor, not needed for their latest endeavour. Donna's hands then made her way back upwards, to the collar of his shirt and her fingers lingered upon the patch of skin already exposed to her, tantalisingly tracing circles upon it as they kissed, happily engaged in a game of tonsil hockey that they knew could carry on for quite sometime. Sam groaned into the kiss at the feeling of his wife's delicate fingers against her skin, he had longed to feel her touch again for so so long, so many times in the past twenty one years he had dreamt of him and Donna being back together and woken up the next morning convinced that he would find her lying beside him, then the painful reality had kicked in, making him realise that it had been a dream, because she herself had ended things between them and he'd never have a chance to right all the wrongs he'd done her. However, Sam had been proved wrong; his invitation to Sophie's wedding was his ticket to putting everything right that had gone wrong between him and Donna all those years ago and it had happened in the best way possible, their wedding, barely an hour before. He'd couldn't have asked for anything more, they were back together, married but most importantly of all, she had forgiven him and allowed him back into her life. From now on, there'd be no more secrets between them, he'd make sure of that.

Finally, Donna's fingers sought out his shirt buttons and she broke their flow of passionate kisses. Sam looked at her curiously, wondering why she'd broken their kiss. He immediately caught sight of the wicked glint in her eye and smirked playfully back at her, he knew that look far too well and he also knew not to stop her when she got an idea in her head, it wouldn't serve to benefit him in the long run. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before making a trail down to his jaw-line, across and towards the edge of his mouth. Donna pressed a soft tender kiss to the edge of his mouth and felt his lips curve upwards into a smiled as she did so. Slowly but surely, she undone his shirt buttons and once she'd undone the last button, she pulled the offending garment off his shoulders and down his arms before dropping it unconcernedly to the floor, not needed, for now at least. Donna looked back up at him and held his gaze for a few brief seconds before her gaze inevitably slipped down south, now focussing on his broad shoulders and masculine chest, just two aspects of his body that she'd missed the most, she noticed the small droplets of sweat that had formed upon his skin, presumably he wasn't used to the warm evenings that Greece offered. Donna gently bit down upon her bottom lip before stepping back towards him, pressing her lips gently to the crease in his neck before gently trailing kisses across his shoulder and down his chest, her tongue occasionally flicking out to catch the droplets of sweat as she passed them. Donna's lips finally reached his nipples and darted across to each of them in turn, biting down upon them before flicking her tongue across to soothe. Soon enough, she was knelt down before him as her kisses made their way across his stomach, she smirked into his skin as it contracted beneath her lips. Her hands rested upon the waistband of his trousers and as her lips met the same material, the wicked grin upon her face got considerably wider at the thought of what she was about to do to him. Donna's hands reached for his belt, unbuckling and then undoing the button and then the zip before allowing his trousers to fall to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a table in the corner of the room, Sam stepped out of the un-needed garment and gazed intently down at his wife, wondering what her intentions towards him were. Their gazes locked once more and she smirked at him as she stood up, entwined her hands in his and manoeuvred him towards the table at the side of the room. "What are you planning Mrs. Carmichael?" Sam finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Donna let go of his hands as she heard a soft thump against the wooden, indicating that they had arrived at the destination she had intended. She looked up at him once more and she grinned broadly at him before leaning towards him, pressing her mouth close to his ear. "You're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?" she murmured seductively into his ear.

There was something about the way she had just spoken to him that made every hair upon his body stand to attention. His erection hardened evermore at her words, Donna's gaze flicked downwards towards it and smirked wickedly, it was time to put him out of his misery and give him exactly what it was they had been building towards. Her hands rested once more upon his waist and slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers, slowly sliding them downwards, exposing him to her for the first time in twenty one years, it had been a long time coming but deep down, they both knew that this would be worth the long wait they had endured for it to happen again. Once more, she knelt down in front of him, licked her lips before taking his erect manhood into her hands, running her fingers from the base to his tip, causing a gasp to emanate from Sam's lips, Donna lifted her gaze to look at him for a few brief seconds, catching the look of surprise that had become so plainly evident upon his face, she smirked at him wickedly before returning to the task in hand. He had no time to prepare himself for what was to come however, as barely seconds later, she covered his tip with her lips and flicked her tongue across the already sensitive flesh of his member, causing all coherent thoughts to flee his mind, to be replaced by a thick fog of desire, lust and love for the woman kneeling at his feet, twenty one years of repressed sexual desires for her were about to be relived in one of the most amazing ways he could possibly think of, at this moment in time at least. Donna moved her tongue up and down his length, following a similar to that of her fingers a few minutes before. Sam's hips bucked towards her as she continued to work him painstakingly slowly. They may not have had the whole evening to themselves but Donna didn't rush, she took her time, teasing him until he was begging her for mercy. "Oh God…Donna!" Sam moaned as her soft fingertips slowly traced circles upon his swollen balls.

Donna's lips curved upwards into a smirk as she heard his vocal reaction to her ministrations, realising that her actions were beginning to have the desired effect upon her husband. Donna soon upped the ante and soon enough, took his entirety into her mouth, sucking hard and fast upon her husband's solid length. He threaded his fingers through her hair, urging her on. Sam flung his head backwards, grabbing onto the side of the table for support as he felt Donna's hand at the base of erection, applying pressure, not too much but at the same time, not too little. It was enough, enough to make him ejaculate, hard and fast into her mouth. Once she'd finished with him, she wiped her lips and looked at him, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, his chest rising as he attempted to regain control of his senses. When he finally came back down to Earth, he looked down at her, catching the filthy smirk she flashed him, "you filthy cow," Sam murmured, his voice huskier than before.

Donna stood up and leant towards him, pressing her lips close to his ear, "you love it," she whispered seductively.

Without any hint of a warning, his arms wrapped themselves firmly around her, lifting her off the ground, Donna squealed in surprise but soon responded, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he spun her around and sat her down upon the table's edge. She unfurled her arms from around his neck and rested her palms upon the wooden surface beneath her. Sam's hands rested upon her thighs and slowly but surely moved upwards, taking her turquoise dress with him, he finally reached her core, where she was wet, yearning so deeply for him, he knew what she wanted and although he wanted the exact same thing, he felt duty-bound to repay the favour that Donna had oh so generously done for him, and he fully intended to do just that, before giving in to their primal instincts. Donna lifted herself slightly off the table, so that Sam could lift the dress above her slender hips and he did just that. Sam continued to hike the dress further and further up her body. Soon enough, the dress had been discarded and was now on the floor, alongside all of Sam's clothes that Donna had already discarded. He stepped back for a moment and took a few seconds to admire the sight before him, his wife, dressed only in her underwear, still wearing the filthy smirk that had adorned her face since she'd given him the best wedding present she could've. Sam soon stepped back towards her and wrapped his arms back around her waist, his fingers searching, teasingly brushing across the lace of her undies before slowly but surely pulling them downwards and slender, tanned legs. He soon dropped them unconcernedly to the floor and set about removing that last item of clothing. Sam hovered over her for a few brief moments before crashing his lips down onto hers, she immediately responded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as his hands moved around her back, searching for the clasp upon her bra, he found it eventually and dexterously removed the unwanted garment from his wife's body and discarded it, dropping on top of the rest of their clothes, littered about the vestry floor. She was now naked and he was free to lavish his attention upon her in anyway he wanted...

Sam's hand made it way southwards once more, coming to rest upon her inner thigh, where the skin was moist and warm. After a brief few seconds hesitation, his fingers traced the outline of her entrance before slowly but surely penetrating her core, she gasped out loud as she felt his fingers inside her, throwing her head backwards in a state of pure ecstasy. Donna arched her back towards him, a clear indication of the fact that she wanted, and so desperately needed more. Sam was only to happy to oblige as his fingers delved deeper, searching for that spot that had brought her unspeakable pleasures twenty one years ago, and would do so again. His eyes gazed down at her breasts, lovingly taking in the sight before him before his lips descended upon one of her breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth and gently toying with it, sucking, biting, flicking, she was writhing beneath him and he could tell that she was enjoying this, the movement of his finger inside her core and the feeling of his lips upon her breast. His other hand reached towards the other breast and slowly began to massage it, causing yet another gasp to emit from Donna's lips. Sam's lips curved upwards against her nipple in a satisfied smirk, knowing that he had her exactly where he wanted her, in the same state of pure delight that she had had him in barely ten minutes before. His hand and lips swapped around, repeating their ministrations. Soon enough, Donna's her gasps turned into moans as Sam's fingers hit that spot, the spot that would bring her such indescribable pleasure and he worked it, slowly, diligently, until he got what he wanted. This was it, she was almost there, her body felt almost numb from the pleasure he was giving her and she couldn't control her body's reaction when the orgasm hit her. "SAAAAMMMMMM!!" she squealed in complete and utter delight as her orgasm engulfed her, completely, consuming her.

Sam slowed down the movement of his fingers inside her, eventually slowing to a stop and withdrawing them from her womanhood, at the same time, he removed his hands and lips from her breasts and gazed downwards at her. For several minutes, neither of them spoke, just enjoying the blissful moment after what they had just endured. Donna was first to break the silence, "you are amazing Sam," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper, "but I can't wait any longer, I need you to make love to me…now!"

Sam nodded, he didn't need to heard anymore, they had both teased each other for long enough but now, they just needed the sex, their sex, after twenty one years without it. He grasped a hold upon his erection and slowly guided it towards her smouldering core, where his presence was so desperately needed. "Sam…Please!" Donna begged him, "don't make me wait any longer baby."

Sam smirked playfully at her before putting her out of her misery and entering her. She moaned out loud in delight as she felt his erection penetrate her for the first time in twenty one years, it had been a long wait for this but they both knew it would be worth it in the end. After giving her a few moments to adjust to his presence, he began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, not wanting to bring her to the brink again too soon. He pressed his lips fervently to hers and swept his tongue over her top lip, begging for access, which she granted him almost instantaneously. Their tongues met, commencing a fierce duel. Donna flung her arms around Sam's neck and her legs around his waist, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Donna's nails began to dig into the top of his back, urging him forwards, he complied and quickened the movement of his hips and began to thrust in and out of her harder, faster than before. She responded to his every thrust with a buck of her hips and her loud moans of pleasure urged him on further. Sam's hands rested upon her waist and from somewhere, he found the strength to lift her off the wooden table he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he did so, their bodies aligned as he continued to thrust in and out of her, penetrating her hard and fast. "Oh God…Sam!" Donna moaned into his kiss over and over again as he continued to thrust into her.

They were hurtling towards that finishing line, that final release coming ever closer. Donna's back began to arch, making Sam realise that she was close, he was too. He held her as her legs tightened around his waist, knowing she was close to the incredible release that she knew would overcome her in the end. It came again soon enough, "SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!" she squealed in utter delight as it did so.

Her feminine muscles tensed around his erection and her hips bucked uncontrollably against his, she was in too much of an aroused state to control the way her body was reacting to the intense pleasure she was currently experiencing. That was all it took for Sam to reach his mind-blowing orgasm too as he ejaculated deep inside his wife's smouldering core. Donna buried her head into the crease of his neck as he slowed his thrusts down, eventually coming to a stop. "Thank you Sam," she muttered a few minutes later, when her breathing had finally evened out to something that could be considered near-enough normal.

"What for?" he replied, gently kissing the side of her head.

"For coming back, for making me the happiest woman on the planet, for what we've just done," she said, giggling slightly at the last part of her utterance.

"Believe me baby, it was my pleasure," Sam replied flirtatiously as he lifted her head from his head and pressed a soft tender kiss to her awaiting lips.

They both pulled away and smiled at each other, "I guess we'd better get dressed then, we're expected at the reception,"

"I think we'd better, Rosie and Tanya will have probably sent out a search party for us by now,"

Sam laughed, "that wouldn't surprise me at all," he said.

"Nor me," Donna replied.

She unfurled her arms and legs from around his neck and waist and he too stepped back, withdrawing his erection from her womanhood and they both moved about the vestry, searching for their clothes. When they had both completely redressed themselves, which took a considerable amount of time in itself because they both seemed to be unable to keep their hands off once another, Sam held out his hand to his new bride, "you ready to face them?" he asked.

Donna nodded, still not attempting to rid herself of the smile that now graced her lips, along with that post-sex glow that she now oozed. "I'm ready," she replied, "Rosie and Tanya'll know what we've been up to anyway."

"We don't have to tell them anything, let them guess, I think its written all over your face anyway," Sam said as he opened the vestry door and led his wife back out into the main chapel

Donna playfully slapped his arm in mock offence. "Come on, let's head on down to the reception, I'm looking forward to a repeat performance tonight,"

"Oh are you now?" Sam questioned, "well…I' sure that could be arranged."

Donna flashed him her filthy smirk before saying, "let's get going then."

Sam nodded as they walked through the double doors of the chapel and followed the path they'd both trodden up to the chapel barely hours before. Now, they were back together, married and never ever wanted to be apart again. It may have taken them twenty one years to find each other again but they both knew that true love was going to be even better the second around.

* * *

**Comments please? If anyone's still alive!**

**If any of you have any ideas for more oneshots, feel free to PM them to me, I'd really appreciate it :D**

**xxxx**


End file.
